


In the Cut

by FreshBrains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Community: comment_fic, M/M, POV Rick Grimes, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “If you’re going to bite, I’ll fuck you like a dog.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Negan/Rick, admit you like it rough_.

It isn’t until Negan hooks a finger into Rick’s mouth, knuckles grazing against his teeth, that Rick _growls_.

“Oh, _there_ we go,” Negan says, punctuating with a hard thrust of his hips. He hauls Rick up onto his knees so he can sit on his cock, Negan so deep inside him that it aches with a strange kind of pleasure-pain. “That’s the Rick Grimes I’ve been wanting to fuck for _months_.”

Rick wills himself to go quiet, breathing wetly around Negan’s fingers. He won’t give Negan the satisfaction of his anger, his defiance. He already gives him the satisfaction of his _pleasure_ , which is more than he deserves.

“Come on, baby,” Negan croons, arm tight as steel around Rick’s chest, keeping him in place as he fucks him in short, hard thrusts. He bites at the shell of Rick’s ear, his throat, his jaw. When he speaks, his words are iron-hot. “Admit you like it rough.”

Between Negan’s words, the maddening pressure against his prostate, and the warm slide of Negan’s hand on his cock, Rick sees red.

When he bites down hard on Negan’s fingers, the tang of blood fills his mouth.

Negan _roars_ , and Rick expects to fight, to start something _real_ , but instead, Negan is _laughing_.

“You fucking _bitch_ ,” Negan howls, shoving Rick down onto his belly, red spraying out of Rick’s mouth. When Negan clamps his hands around Rick’s hips and pulls him back onto his cock, Rick can feel the slick of blood against his skin. “If you’re going to bite, I’ll fuck you like a dog.”

Rick could slam his eyes closed, could swear and lash out, could put an end to it. Instead, he stares at the wall in front of him and shudders through his orgasm, blood dripping out between his teeth.


End file.
